


Let them say what they say

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hannah and Beth don't die, High School, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike ends things with Jessica and the group wonders why? They were perfect together. They soon find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them say what they say

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Beth and Hannah never die. Also Ashley and Chris have started dating already. Enjoy!

“Bro, did you hear the news?”

Chris looks up from his books. He was waiting in the library for Ashley, they were supposed to be having one of their study dates, as Josh approached him.

“What news?” Chris asked, expecting it to be something Josh found or read on the internet.

“Jess and Mike, they are done-zo.” Josh replied as he took the seat beside Chris. “He dumped her man!”

“Why? I thought they were doing okay?”

“Apparently not.” Replied Josh.

It was strange. Mike and Jess were perfectly suited for each other. I mean she was the reason Mike had broken things off with Emily in the first place. Maybe that was why? Maybe he and Emily were… No. There was no way Mike wanted Emily back. And like she would take him back anyways.

“So that’s all you know?” Chris asked.

Josh nodded glumly. “I only caught that much through the girl’s bathroom door. They sure talk loud.” He said with a chuckle.

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to his studying before Ashley would arrive and scold him for not being ready. Though he was still oddly interested in finding out the real reason why Mike and Jess broke up.

-

“Why does Mike keep looking over here?” Beth asked. They were eating lunch at their usual cafeteria table. Sam, Beth, Hannah, Chris and Ashley, Josh still having not arrived yet. Mike usually sat with all his friends but for some reason today he kept eyeing up their table.

Sam shrugged “He’s probably just sad because his so called friends are so boring and he wishes he could sit with us.”

Ashley snorted at Sam’s crack at Mike. However, both Chris and Beth still seemed interested in why Mike seemed so interested in them today.

As lunch came to a close and they split ways towards their classes Beth noticed how Mike was still catching glances at them. But more or less over at Sam and Hannah.

“He better not be planning another prank on her.” She grumbled, mostly to herself though Josh had heard.

“Who, Mike?”

Beth nodded “He keeps watching them. I just can’t see why else he would be.”

Josh shrugged “He and Jess did just break up…”

“And what? You think he’s suddenly interested in Hannah?” She asked.

“You never know.” Josh stated before walking off towards his own class.

-

The two were having movie night at Hannah’s house. Josh had gone out, claiming to be going over to Chris’ to study when they all knew, including his parents, that he was going to a party. I mean it was Friday night, who the hell would be studying?

Beth decided to join them, bored of her own form of entertainment in texting. She joins the two on the couch as Hannah presses play on the movie.

Their about 20 minutes in when someone finally breaks the silence.

“Jeez Sam, who the hell is texting you so much?” Hannah says with a short laugh, curious to who is trying to get a hold of Sam so badly. Normally Sam barely ever touches her phone but tonight she can’t seem to put it down for more the 5 minutes.

“Oh, just uh…” Sam stutters out, causing both sister to become even more curious.

“Oooo, does Sam have a secret boyfriend.” Beth jokes. But it doesn’t take long for both sisters to notice the red tint appear on their friend’s cheeks.

“Oh my god you do!” Hannah shrieks excitedly. “Who? Who?” She asks.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Sam defends.

“Not yet.” Beth says back with a smirk and a wink. Sam groans.

“Shut up.”

“But you do like who ever it is your texting. I can see you blushing. Maybe if you weren’t so damn pale…” Hannah adds.

“It’s just, complicated.” Sam informs the two before her phone vibrated again. She grabs it as fast as possible, trying to make sure neither of the twins see who it was.

“Come on Sam, I’m your best friend, you can tell me who it is.” Hannah begs. Ever since things with her and Mike went down hill she’s been trying to find something else to obsess over. Why not her best friends love life?

“I’m not telling either of you two. Drop it.” Sam says, though not sternly, more mild then anything.

The two drop it, though when Sam goes home later they can’t help but try and guess who their friend is crushing hard on.

-

Ashley is the first to put the puzzle pieces together.

It starts when she and Sam are walking to class together and as they pass Mike and his friend Sam runs up and quickly smacks Mike on the ass before running back to join Ashley. Mike smirks back at her and Sam doesn’t say a thing about it, just goes back to talking about their biology homework.

Then during psychology Sam ‘goes to the bathroom’ for over twenty minutes during the work period. Ashley badly wants to sneak off and go look for her but she knows her project is more important.

Then, finally, she notices after school as she and Chris are heading down the hallway past Sam’s locker that Mike is there talking to her. Never has Mike stopped during his day to spend time with Sam. He normally would be with his friends or working on class president stuff, not talking to Sam, who everyone assumed hated Mike.

She brings it up to Jess, asks again why Mike had dumped her. She says it was because his feelings had changed. And then it clicks.

His feelings had changed to Sam.

He had feelings for Sam!

“Ashley? Ash you still there?” Jess asked on the other end of the phone.

“Oh! Yeah sorry, just had an epiphany.” Ashley declares

“An epiphany? Ash I know I may not be the smartest but I swear you’re just making up words now.” Jess replies.

Ashley groans “It’s a real word. Anyways I got to go, I think I have some investigating to do.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid.” Jess says, smirking her head off on the other end of the line. She knows how Ashley can get and how she definitely let’s her imagination get the best of her at times.

-

“Please Hannah.” Sam begs for the third time.

Their having lunch, Sam, Hannah and Beth, the others not having arrived yet, when Sam got a text from her mystery boyfriend about her coming to a party this weekend. Sam didn’t want to go by herself, not that she was scared to go to a party by herself or anything, she just would prefer to have Hannah there as well.

“I know the party your talking about Sam. Josh is going to it and I am not interested in watching my brother make a fool of himself for my Saturday night.” Hannah tells her, leaving Sam pouting and trying to use the puppy dog eyes to get her to come.

“Nice face Sam.” Josh chirps as he, Chris and Ashley join the three. Sam rolls her eyes.

“Josh, make Hannah come with me to the party this weekend.” Sam pleas as Josh takes the seat beside her.

“Why don’t you just come with me and Josh?” Chris asks.

Sam smiles “Really?”

“Well why not?” Chris responses “Ashley can’t come anyways.”

“My stupid grandparents are in town.” She grumbles.

Now that Sam knows she can go she starts texting again while the others go back to their lunch. Ashley then realizes something.

“Isn’t Mike going to this party?” She suddenly asks.

“I think so, why?” Chris asks

Ashley can’t help but smile “Nothing. Just curious.”

Hannah and Beth both give her a weird look but brush it off as regular Ashley behaviour.

3 days later Hannah is sitting in her room on her laptop looking at match making questionnaires. It’s been months yet she still can’t get over trying to find a site that will say she and Mike are meant to be. She’s surprised when Sam comes barging into her room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? It’ll be really fun.”

It would, Hannah thinks to herself. It might help her get her mind off Mike, even though he’ll be there. And she might find out who this crush of Sam’s is. And maybe meet someone herself.

“Fine. Give me 20 minutes and I’ll be ready.”

She doesn’t get why Sam wanted her to come so bad. She loses her like 5 minutes after the get there. She spends the majority of her night hanging out with Emily, Matt and Jess, though she wishes she didn’t have to.

As the night get’s later and later Hannah notices how she hasn’t seen Mike at all since they got here. She assumed he would have at least come by to say something to Jess or Emily but not once has he been seen. She starts to think that maybe he didn’t even end up coming.

Chris is pretty drunk, maybe not as drunk as Josh but still pretty close. He’s kind of glad Ashley didn’t come because he wouldn’t have wanted to embrace her in his drunk state. He starts to realize that he’s got to piss so he leaves Josh for a moment to find the bathroom.

Finally, he makes it up the stairs to the bathroom but when he get’s there he sees that there is already 3 people waiting ahead of him.

“Shit, is there another bathroom?” He shouts out, hoping someone knows. The guy in front of him points him downstairs and says there is in the basement. So Chris decides to try that one.

He’s really glad he did.

When he pulls open the door he comes face to face with Sam and Mike’s make out session. He grins wickedly as the two pull apart, embraced and both a little out of breath. Both make their way out of the bathroom so Chris can use it. When he exits he finds Sam waiting outside the door for him, ready to beg him not to tell anybody.

“Samantha, Samantha, no wonder you wanted to go out so badly tonight.”

“Chris, just please don’t tell anybody okay?” She pleads. “If Hannah finds out she’s never going to be my friend again and if Jess or Emily found out they’d kill me, not to mention is Josh found out-“

“Relax Sam.” Chris starts “I won’t tell anybody. I’m just very surprised to see you’ve changed your opinion so quickly on our dear friend and class president.”

Sam groans and stalks off, leaving Chris to enjoy his on chirps.

-

It doesn’t take much longer for the others to start catching on.

Chris does tell Ashley but only because she’s his girlfriend. And it’s not like she couldn’t tell already. She doesn’t tell Sam she knows though Sam can tell pretty quickly that she does.

Then one day when Sam’s over at Mike’s place Jess comes by, stating she’s sure she left some of her clothes here and she wants them back. Mike pretends their just hanging out but Jess can tell by the blush on Sam’s cheeks and how their shirts look like they’ve been pushed and ruffled around lately that they’ve been doing a lot more then just ‘hanging out’.

Then comes the real mistake.

Sam tries her best to hide them, curses her head off when she can’t without wearing a goddamn turtleneck, and then surrenders her reputation and goes to school.

“Jesus Christ Sam, did you get mulled by a bear?” Jess jokes as she comes into class. The others look up and their jaws drop.

Sam is literally covered in hickies.

“Wow Sam, time to get your new boyfriend a chew toy.” Josh jokes.

Sam groans loudly and smacks her head into her desk in defeat. “Shut up.” She mumbles into her desk though she can still see the other supress their laughter.

But on the other side of the room Beth notices something. Mike is looking over at them again. And this time he’s blushing almost as red as Sam does when they bring up her crush.

Wait.

“Samantha!” Beth shouts, smacking her on the arm.

“What?” She asks, looking up confused to why Beth is suddenly freaking out.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Beth says with a smirk, deciding maybe that class isn’t the best place to be bringing up her friends love life.

So she doesn’t until after class.

She pulls Sam aside before she can wander off to her next class and as she does she notices the glance she get’s from Mike. She pulls Sam into the bathroom and before she starts questioning her she double checks to make sure no one else is in there with them.

“So, Michael Munroe huh? I thought he was a jerk and a tool. Or at least that’s what you said when Hannah liked him. What changed Sam?” Beth asks

Sam sighs “I don’t know! I have no clue why my brain suddenly changed its mind on how it feels about Mike, okay? It’s just, I don’t know.”

Beth realizes then that this probably wasn’t Sam’s idea. That Mike probably was the one to fall for her first. That Sam isn’t doing this to try and hurt Jess or Emily or Hannah. That she honestly doesn’t know what she sees in Mike either.

“Well… I won’t tell anyone.” Beth states.

Sam gives her a confused look “Really?”

“If your happy dating him then it’s not my business to try and do anything about it. Besides, I’m sure with your brains you could probably fix that idiot a little.”

Sam laughs before thanking Beth. She grabs her stuff and goes to leave the bathroom before Beth stops her one last time.

“You might want to find a better way to cover those hickies. Otherwise I think the majority of the student body is going to figure out what’s going on between you two, including my sister.”

-

“So, what did you have to tell me?” Hannah asks after she’s closed her bedroom door so it was just the two of them. She knew Josh had Chris over downstairs and didn’t want one of them to wander up while Sam was confessing something to her.

“Listen… Your over Mike right?”

Hannah nods slowly, though she knows deep down her crush still lingers.

“Well… he may have a new girlfriend.”

“Who?” Hannah asks quickly, wanting to know who this new girl is that is somehow a better choice then herself.

“Um… her name rhymes with Jam. And she’s blonde. And-“

“No! You and Mike? Oh my god!” Hannah says, trying to stay calm. Her best friend and her crush were dating. She thought Sam hated Mike. She always said that he was an asshole and not worth Hannah’s time.

“Well… yeah.” She admits.

“When did this happen?” Hannah asks.

“Like… 3 months ago.”

“3 months!”

“Okay, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Jess and Mike have only been broken up for 11 weeks! You mean to tell me you and Mike were a thing before that?”

Sam sighs “Well, we weren’t actually dating. We just kissed. And then he ended things with Jess and then we kissed some more and then he said that I was a cool girlfriend and then I realized I guess I was his girlfriend. And then he bought me some stupid flowers and gave me all these stupid hickies and brain washed me!”

Hannah laughs “I can’t believe you are dating Mike. Out of all the guys in the world and you pick him.”

“I most definitely did not pick him.” Sam retorted, causing Hannah to laugh again.

“Hey, at least I know where those marks came from now. I honestly was starting to think you and Josh were hooking up behind my back.”

“So you’re not mad? Sam asks, because Hannah is her best friend and if her dating Mike bothered her that much she would break up with him for her.

Hannah nods “I’m not mad. I’m honestly happy you found somebody.”

Sam smiles and hugs her friend “Thanks Han.”

-

Sam dating Mike doesn’t change much. He still spends a lot of time with his friends but he does join them every once in awhile. Sam doesn’t let him get too PDA like Ashley and Chris can get but he does get to once in a while. She still spends most of her Fridays doing movie night with Hannah and Beth and then hangs out with Mike when she’s not with them.

It’s actually sort of sweet.


End file.
